Thedeathbird vs. BenBen
Match 1 Turn 1 thedeathbird began the duel by playing Witness Frank. Turn 2 BenBen stole thedeathbird's Frank using Imperial Command. Turn 3 thedeathbird used Freudian Slip on Frank, and presumably couldn't think of a sexual pun with it. Turn 4 BenBen used Final Rond, bring both players and Frank to 1 heart. BenBen then finished thedeathbird off with an attack from Frank. Match 2 Turn 1 BenBen finally became the player to go fisrt in a duel, playing Wheelchair Guy. Turn 2 thedeathbird continues the Happy Wheels trend by playing Lawnmower Man. Turn 3 BenBen's feeling lucky, and so he should, because he's just played Vriska Serket. He also attacks Lawnmower Man with Wheelchair Guy, taking him down and gaining points. Turn 4 thedeathbird plays John Pilgrim, buying him some time with an extra life. Turn 5 BenBen plays Candle Man. Wheelchair Guy removes John Pilgrim's extra life, and Vriska halves his remaining health. Turn 6 thedeathbird throws down a face down card and John Pilgrim destroys Wheelchair Man. Turn 7 BenBen plays Knock Knock Joke, getting some points. He gets Candle Man to kill John Pilgrim, and gets Vriska Serket to deal 1 damage to thedeathbird, bringing him to 5 hearts. Turn 8 thedeathbird reveals Hipster from his hand and plays Ray of Hope. His face down, a Spy, flips up and attacks Candle Man, killing him. Then there is an awful lot of dispute about Spy's effect that could have been solved if BenBen had read the whole card. Turn 9 BenBen plays Irresponsible Dad, and gets Vriska to attack the Spy. Turn 10 thedeathbird plays the calm Incense, sending Irresponsible Dad back to BenBen's hand. His Spy attacks Vriska Serket. He draws his next card before his turn, and since it's Leeroy Jenkins, he takes it to mean he can play it then and there. This issue is solved and BenBen slots his turn in before. Turn 11 AKA The slotted in turn. BenBen plays a 'FIMILIAR FAEC', AKA John Pilgrim. Vriska Serket attacks the Spy again. Turn 12 thedeathbird plays Leeroy Jenkins for real this time. He attacks Vriska, killing her, and flips his Spy face down. Turn 13 BenBen plays Effective Shopper, and gets John Pilgrim to attack Leeroy Jenkins. Turn 14 thedeathbird plays Procrastination, something BenBen is very good at. His reasoning is that BenBen should make less sucky worded cards. BenBen is forced to skip a turn, and thedeathbird gets points due to his Ray of Hope. Turn 15 thedeathbird uses his bonus turn to play a face-down card. Then his Spy and Leeroy take down BenBen's Effective Shopper. Turn 16 BenBen plays the Irresponsible Dad card that was sent to his hand earlier, and comes up with the idea for Irredadsible Spon. Turn 17 thedeathbird plays Mascot Character and destroys Irresponsible Dad. He gets more points and a heart from Ray of Hope. Turn 18 BenBen is literally delaying the inevitable, playing Teenabe Mutanf Ninga Tutle. Turn 19 thedeathbird decides not to play a card this turn. His Mascot Character destroys TMNT and Leeroy and Spy attack BenBen directly. Turn 20 BenBen decides that he can't win, and decides to help someone else. He gives Kaynato a Board English to help in his fight. Turn 21 thdeathbird deals the finishing blow. thedeathbird wins. Category:Matches